


Broken strings

by orphan_account



Series: Broken strings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "But there's no happy endings not here not now""This tales all sorrows and woes""You might dream that justice and peace win the day""But that's not how the story goes"Trust is a funny thing. Fate is toWho shall you trustAnd was this what fate was meant to be?____________________________________________An original story based on fnaf.
Series: Broken strings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619506





	1. Prologue

**_The air was cold and sharp,like a fierce feline glaring down at her. The '_ ** **_facility_ ** **_standing tall, seemed so high teched that it almost looked like alien technology. Despite the safeness the advanced technology gave she did not feel safe not anymore._ **

**_She was almost certain she would never feel safe and secure again after the previous events that had occurred_ ** ** _and the smell oh it was rotting_ **   
**_She knew, she knew what had_ ** **_happened_ ** **_and still does but she was scared frozen stiff ,held down by fear it seemed to whisper in her ear almost hypnotic,_ **

_Why play along?why not make our own game?just the two of us,wouldn't that be fun?why should we stay in reality when all is so boring? Why not ignore the obvious and pretend._  
 _That's what were good for after all._  
 ** _And did she listen?_**  
 ** _Yes. She was tired, tired of the game they were playing so alas she started a new one a far more._** _Fascinating_ **_game and this time it went well she didn't get bored, she met new interesting people and even some lets just say supernatural beings. But then the rules got broken And the game_** ** _didn't_** ** _like that we_** ** _didn't_** ** _like that._**

**_So its time for a change_ **


	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno thinks about the unfairness she has been given

It had been three days since mike went missing. Three long days, time itself seemed to stretch out making the days longer and Bruno had been getting more tired, tired of the hate , tired of feelings and tired of missing mike. many had told Bruno that mike probably left and went to live with her aunt. But she hates her But everyone insisted, insisted that mike had left her. She hadn't even considered the idea the first day but then when police had questioned mikes dad he had simply said she went off to live with her aunt. "Like she always wanted" He had quoted she hated her aunt though. She always complained that it smelt like a rotting corpse in her aunts house, that her aunt was difficult to convince when it came to new ideas such as climate change and lgbtq . Bruno just called her a boomer. Why would she want to live with her But nobody listened to her and by day two she had tried to believe that mike had went to live with her aunt but it was wrong. Something was wrong. However by day three people were convinced mike lived with her aunt now, even when Bruno showed texts were mike told her how much she hated her. They.still.didnt.listen. Being unlucky like usual, the bullying at school had gradually grown worse people would tell her to accept that mike had left her, with no text,no call not even a goodbye. Hesitantly she had started to believe this fact. Was she really that much of a bad person? Did mike secretly feel that she would have to pity Bruno simply because of her abusive dad? Or did mike just hate Bruno all along. Easter was believed to bring new beginnings, new hope and new life. She had almost forgot that easter was soon her and mike we're going to watch old horror movies together. Should she be sad? Should she be angry? Should she be happy? Should she be proud? That mike was probably off studying in that nearby school close to her Aunty's? Should she be angry that her best friend had left with no goodbye after everything they had gone through together Bruno had gotten replaced, thrown away left behind. She had opened up to a person putting aside the fear of getting attached then getting sad when they left just to get left anyway? In a way it was amusing funny even her mood was sort of like the current weather bittersweet cold and unforgiving sometimes and other times it would be warm and relaxing. Despite everything Bruno could still only think of one thing. Mike You left but I'm still standing


	3. Pop goes the weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike thinks about the incident

it was a sudden shock a wave of emotions had crashed onto mike, how was she supposed to feel? Scared? Betrayed? Sad? Oh no she wasn't any of these if anything she was angry infuriated even. How could he? After everything they had been through as a family just for him to turn around and stab her in the back..literally did all those years really mean nothing to him, where all of them just pawns in his little game. Was he just allowed to pick and choose who lived and who died like he was a sick and twisted puppeteer deciding the fates of others?

Was this really how everything ended for her?

Why. Why seemed like a question that popped up a lot why did mom die? Why did Jeremy not like her? Why did she have to die now? Unfortunately none of mikes questions ever got answered in fact, they got pushed away to the side to deal with another day. That day never came.

Time seemed to be getting slower the rain had stopped hours ago yet she still sat staring coldly at her own corpse. No child should have to do that so why was she different?

" _ **Because its simply the way game is played**_ "  
Dark and looming, mike had thought she sore the source of the voice but it was probably just the shadow of the lampposts. A cold breeze past through the alleyway and with the cold breeze came cold thoughts.

Would anyone notice?  
Would anyone care?  
Would anyone even find her body?  
The only evidence was some faint blood splashes and a few hairs from when she struggled helplessly to escape the unforgiving hands of death.  
Ironically hung above mike was a missing poster of her, maybe he came back and put it there to taunt her.

It had been three days since her murder and no one knew. No one cared and mike spent every second trying to get someone's attention however, she couldn't go far from her corpse so in conclusion she was trapped and frankly starting to hate the smell of rot.

**Tomorrow is another day.**


End file.
